the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Tusk
Uncle Tusk is an sword-wielding barbarian loosely based on the character Tusk from the Killer Instinct franchise. Though a self-professed cat owner he also hates cats, which still seem drawn to him resulting in a comedic duo with Morris the Cat. Strong and powerful he joined the NeS Heroes when they fled the original Ares' Colosseum and made their way to Stonehenge. Description Appearance Being based on the character TuskTusk article, Killer Instinct Wiki. from Killer InstinctKiller Instinct article, Wikipedia., and being described as a barbarianNeS1 Post 223, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., it is likely that Uncle Tusk directly resembles the character from which he is based physically. He is incredibly strong and muscular and wears next to nothing, save a loin cloth. He has long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and has big, furry boots. Personality He is described as being mighty and sarcastic. Despite owning a cat he hates them. When he sees his allies fall in battle, he will become enraged and seek vengeance. Possessions Sword He owns a large two-handed blade but is capable of using much more exotic weaponry, including futuristic space guns like the Farsight XR-20Farsight XR-20 article, Perfect Wiki. he found in the arena. The sword is strong enough to break through metal several inches thickNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Uncle Tusk arrived in the arena through a swirling vortex and was glad to be free of his cat. Despite being a sword-wielding barbarian, he knows how to use the futuristic Farsight XR-20 gun, which he found lying on the floor of the arena. However he is then verbally assaulted by Morris the Cat who declares that he is better than Uncle Tusk's own cat and taught that cat everything he knows. Tusk reveals that he hates cats, despite owning one. When Totallyevil arrived in the arena, the heroes did their best to battle against her and her cronies but they ultimately had to flee through a portal that The Otter created with his new found druidic powersNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. There the heroes witness the destruction of the arena as it, atop of a comet, struck a Super Star Destroyer and was blown up. Unfortunately the villains, as well as many others from the arena, had travelled through the portal tooNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Totally Evil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) Uncle Tusk escaped the destruction of the arena, after it crashed into a Super Star Destroyer from the back of a comet, through a portal and arrived at Stonehenge to find that the heroes of the hour were hiding within a bunker from three evil villains. With him was Morris the Cat who wanted Tusk to attack the villains, Farr, Wolf and Totallyevil, but the barbarian just wanted to eat popcornNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The heroes continued to hole up and not come out to face their enemy but they got bored. When The Otter suggested that they go to get the Killer Instinct 2 game, Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Uncle Tusk, despite being outside the bunker, heard the remark and became enraged. He smashed through the metal bunker wall with his sword and raged at Antestarr for a brief moment when he spotted a fellow barbarian amongst the group. Krig the Viking told Tusk that he would like to eat a cat and Tusk, who hated cats, decided they would be the very best of friends and they went out of the bunker in camaraderie. This, however, allowed the villains to come up to the new hole and leer in at the heroes with malicious grins. The heroes battled with the three villains but The Otter created a new portal to allow them to escape. They found themselves within the Redwood ForestNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out the Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the CatNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Uncle Tusk and Krig leapt into the arms of The Otter for protection from the big, fat cat. Otter tried to be diplomatic and get the barbarians to apologise to Morris. Krig, however, couldn't restrain himself and he jumped at Morris in the hopes of eating the cat. Instead Morris ate Krig. After some cajoling, Otter got Morris to spit the viking back out, leaving Krig in a pool of salivaNeS1 Post 239, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil then also emerged from the maw of Morris, as the place he had been banished to. Semievil started to attack the trees and the druidsNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer., which almost got everyone burnt aliveNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. but MaybeChild used a holy prayer to cause the druids to disappear. Instead she wanted to go back to Stonehenge and take on the villains. Once there she challenged Wolf and managed to slay himNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. While the other heroes took on Totallyevil and Farr, Uncle Tusk did nothingNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. In the middle of the battle, Krig suddenly leapt at Gebohq Simon and started to gnaw on his Shield of the Smash'in Bash'in. When Gebohq managed to get Krig to let go, Totallyevil came up behind him and knocked him unconscious. Thinking Gebohq was dead, Uncle Tusk charged in for vengeance but suddenly everyone else, except him, was rendered unconscious either because of a magical spell or because of Krig's bad body odourNeS1 Post 244, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. A couple of hours later and everyone wakes up again, though Krig seems to have woken up earlier and started chomping on the remains of the undead WolfNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Seeing that the villains were distracted by the mysterious figure, Semievil cast an illusion over the heroes so that they would appear as rocks and could hideNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Krig, however, soon got boredNeS1 Post 252, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer. and asked Semievil to produce magical beer for him. He, and Uncle Tusk, then got drunk on the beer and stoned on mushrooms. As evening set in, the pair went up to Totallyevil who then used her powers to force them into wedding-dresses and a lot of make-upNeS1 Post 253, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. As she couldn't find the heroes when disguised as boulders, she opted to go off with Farr to conquer the world. Dr Evil chose to go with them, though he mistook his daughter as a man. With them gone, Gebohq suggested that the heroes finally go questing for the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. As the heroes were leaving, Semievil accidentally summoned a host of demonsNeS1 Post 225, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. while Krig and Uncle Tusk caught up to themNeS1 Post 261, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Notes Gebohq's Commentary ""Uncle Tusk" is based on the "Tusk" character from Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia., but more specifically, "Uncle Tusk" is a personality that the game company, RareRare (company) article, Wikipedia., used on their (now non-existent) website to answer emails." - Gebohq the Writer References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters